Gin And Tonic
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: A collection of Gintama drabbles, both family oriented and shippy pieces.
1. Babysitting (Yorozuya)

**And now for a Gintama drabble collection!**

* * *

 ** _Title: Babysitting  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Yorozuya family_**

 ** _Requester: dear-friend-i-can-fly_**

 ** _Prom_** ** _pt: Babysitting AU_**

* * *

Gintoki struggled against the monstrous strength of Kagura, and Shinpachi's deceptive, hidden resilience, digging his heels in and shouting, "I am not going to the dentist it's bad for the baby!"

The pair almost dropped him in surprise, as Shinpachi hesitantly (and warily) asked, "What baby?"

Gintoki stared them straight in the eyes as he firmly stated, "Me."


	2. Mind The Shop (Ginzura)

**I liked writing this one.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Mind The Shop  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Gintoki x Katsura_**

 ** _Requester: dear-friend-i-can-fly_**

 ** _Prom_** ** _pt: Flower Shop AU_**

* * *

Gintoki shot a suspicious glance at his long haired companion. "And what would _you_ be doing here, Zura? Isn't menial labor a little beneath a great terrorist such as you?"

His longtime friend hissed, "I'm not Zura! It's Katsura!" Then he schooled his features into something more neutral. "Any good resistance movement can't lose track of its roots, Gintoki. Even as the leader, there is no job too beneath me."

"Hey, hey," Gin grumbled. "It sounds like you're gunning for my job now. Is that it? Does Zura want to take over the odd job business and throw me out onto the street? Good fucking riddance, honestly."

"It's Katsura! And give you another reason to slack off? Hardly. You'd be the one pushing daisies if you were left alone."

"Are you sure that's not you? You already have the ghost look down pat - just need a white triangle for your head."

There was a grunting sound behind them, and the pair froze. Stiffly, they glanced back as a green giant placed an equally large flowerpot down in the display area. "Thank you again, both of you, for helping out at the flower shop," Hedoro rumbled. "There is just so much re-potting that needs to be done today… so your minding the storefront is truly a blessing."

"N-no problem!," they stuttered in unison.

"Well… I shall be in the back if the both of you need anything."

The second Hedoro was out of earshot, Gintoki turned to Katsura. "What are you sweating so much for? You perv."

"I think you have me confused for a mirror," Katsura countered. "Might want to mop up the puddle under your feet before you slip and fall."

Silence fell between them for several moments.

"You got roped into this against your will too, didn't you."

Gin let out a nervous laugh. "Just couldn't resist his smile, yo."

"…Ah."


	3. Letter For Yamazaki (Yamazaki & Bansai)

**I hope y'all are staying healthy. I will try to get some writing done to help y'all stave off boredom. It's about the only thing I can do from quarantine myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Letter For Yamazaki  
_**

 ** _Pairing: Yamazaki & Bansai_**

 ** _Requester: howlingwolvesonfire_**

 ** _Prompt_ _:_ _"Sports"_**

* * *

Of all things Yamazaki had never expected to happen to him, receiving a handwritten letter in his shoebox didn't even rank on the list. Finally antagonizing Hijikata to the point where he finally murdered him? Oh yeah, definitely. Forgotten entirely when Ginpachi-sensei finally bothered to do the rollcall? Every time.

But never did he expect to receive what by all appearances seemed to be a love letter.

At first he thought it was a mistake. His locker was pretty close to Okita's after all, and it would be easy for one of the guy's many girls to make an error like that (in fact, given their masochistic tendencies, it was shocking that it hasn't occurred before).

When he finally worked up the courage to pick it up a solid 10 minutes after first noticing it, he was further surprised to find his name on the envelope, the characters very precise and neat. It wasn't scented at all which was vaguely disappointing and also rather arrogant of him to be disappointed by when he should have been thankful to have even been noticed by someone let alone receive anything at all given his incredible plainness worthy of a generic background charact-

"Thank you, I think they get it! You don't need to drag me that much, I'm well aware of what I'm like!"

Without further ado, Yamazaki finally opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was written just as neatly as his name had been, and was mercifully easy to read or else it would have made Yamazaki even later for class than he already was now.

"Yamazaki," it read, "I have been watching you for some time."

That was an incredibly flattering opening, and Yamazaki allowed his hopes to foolishly skyrocket.

"I have noticed how hard you practice your badminton swings behind the gym after school."

Well that was incredibly embarrassing. Yamazaki had taken pains to do it out of sight of his friends so he wouldn't get mocked for it again. It wasn't an especially manly sport like kendo, but he did like it.

"I admire you greatly for going to your own beat. I think we have a lot in common and I would like to talk to you more about it."

It wasn't quite a confession, but Yamazaki was thrilled all the same. A girl wanted to discuss his favorite hobby with him! This was what high school success felt like!

Now to just find out who the lucky lady was-

"Signed, Kawakami Bansai."

…

…

…

Bansai.

The delinquent that hung around with the mega-delinquent Takasugi.

The uber terrifying delinquent that always wore headphones in class and chewed gum through lectures.

That Bansai.

…

Was this a threat? "I've seen your shameful hobby and I'll blackmail you with it." Something like that?

…

Then again, the letter did seem… sincere. And there were no demands tacked onto it. It looked like a genuine offer of friendship.

…

He would take it. Yamazaki feared his life would be at risk if he refused this offer of friendship, so he might as well accept it.

Even if it meant… actually talking to the guy.

Who knows? Maybe he was a nice guy?


	4. Easiest Lie (Okita)

**I hope y'all are staying healthy. I will try to get some writing done to help y'all stave off boredom. It's about the only thing I can do from quarantine myself.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Easiest Lie  
_**

 ** _Pairing: none, Okita Sougo_**

 ** _Requester: annonymous_**

 ** _Prompt_ _: Someone's greatest fear._**

* * *

If he were pressed, Okita would claim to have no fears at all. And he'd defend that statement to his death. The truth was something he rarely dealt in, so it would be no great difficulty to keep up such a simple lie. Even the times when he'd slipped and shown his hand he could pass off with minimal effort.

No, that wasn't fear when he rode the roller coaster without properly securing himself and flew off. It was a self-preservation instinct that had him begging Hijikata for help, that's all it was.

No, that wasn't fear when Kondo almost died at the hands of Ito's men. It was anger. Anger that they dared to try to take what was Sougo's.

No, that wasn't fear when Mistuba was dying. It was grief. He was still human, after all.

No, it wasn't fear when he fought the yato named Kamui. It was excitement. It was rare that an opponent could meet him in a challenge like that.

No, it wasn't fear when he ran through the dark woods, trying to save Kondo. It was desperation, and determination.

It was never fear. Never.

The easiest lie he'd ever told. Even to himself.


	5. Birthday Cake (Shinpachi)

**I hope y'all are staying healthy. Quarantine is at it's end for me, but I'm gonna keep trying to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

 ** _Title: Birthday Cake  
_**

 ** _Pairing: none, Shinpachi_**

 ** _Requester: general zargon_**

 ** _Prompt_ _: Shinpachi fluff_**

* * *

"Here, Patsuan," Gintoki said, shoving a smallish, slightly crumpled white box at his employee. "This is for you."

Immediately on his guard, Shinpachi warily eyed the box up and down. "This isn't part of some prank, is it...?" he wondered aloud.

Gintoki affected an expression of deep hurt, as false as his promises to someday pay Shinpachi his wages. "Patsuan! When have I ever-" Then he paused, and abandoned the charade all together. "Well if you don't want it, I'll take it back..."

"Yeah, Shin-chan," Kagura stated, standing on the tips of her toes and eyeing the box, a dribble of drool escaping her lips. "Give it back if you don't want it."

Something about the gleam in their eyes told Shinpachi that if he did that, he would be playing right into their hands. "No, I'll take it, Gin-san!" Hurriedly, he swiped it from the silver-haired man.

Setting it on the office's table, he opened the box. And to his great surprise, found...

"Is this a... cake?" It was a question, because the cake had clearly seen better days. It looks like it had been dropped, repeatedly.

"For your birthday, dummy," Kagura informed him, plopping down next to him. "Gin-chan and I got up really early to get it for you, and we were nice and restrained ourselves!"

Despite the sorry state of it, Shinpachi could tell from the hunk missing on the back of the cake that they had not. Still, it was sweet of them to remember his birthday at all.

Gintoki sat down across from them, and rubbed the back of his neck. "...Sorry it looks so bad. Things happened."

Ominous, but it wouldn't detract from Shinpachi's enjoyment of the cake. When Kagura passed him a fork, he tried a small piece, much to Kagura's outrage. "You're supposed to wait and blow out a candle first!"

Oddly enough, the cake... didn't taste like cake. Not proper cake, anyway. All Shinpachi could taste was sugar. All other flavors in the cake had been drowned in the sheer amount of sugar that was in the thing.

Which told Shinpachi that Gintoki hadn't gone to a cake shop for it after all, and had instead made it himself.

He took another bite, eliciting a screech from Kagura. "I said to wait!"

Funny, the second bite tasted much better.


End file.
